The road finisher known from DE 41 01 417 A has a selectively detachable spraying assembly. The spraying assemble comprises lower spraying ramps behind the carriage, which spraying ramps do not only spray the basic width of the paving screed, but also include extension beams which can be shifted sidewardly or can be pivoted outwardly. The mounting and manipulation of the extension beams, which have to spray the outer areas of the actual working width, may result in problems.
In the road finisher known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,500 A, the spraying assembly is an integrated component of the road finisher. Spraying ramps are mounted only behind the chassis and in front of the lateral distributing device. The container for the bitumen emulsion is provided on the roof above the operator's platform. The spraying ramps are pivoted back and forth about a horizontal axis, which extends laterally to the working traveling direction. The spraying nozzles are controlled in cyclic fashion. For this purpose, closure elements are provided, which are commonly controlled cyclically.